Arenas, theaters, and assembly halls often require seating that can be installed and removed at will to accommodate varying seating needs for varying events. There are many such systems already in existence.
Many existing designs are of the type of retractable bleacher grandstands with integral seats commonly seen in high school gymnasiums. Other systems use a supporting structure of platforms upon which may be placed separate folding chairs. Most of the existing designs for portable arena seating have few options. In general, systems are configured up to be assembled and placed in a certain configuration and that configuration is generally not alterable. Most of the existing systems are relatively inflexible in design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,353 issued to Rogers et al discloses a system for multilevel staging and seating support. The Rogers system utilizes relatively large components. The disclosure indicates that components may weigh as much as 140 pounds. It would be desirable to keep the components of a system as light as possible to facilitate assembly, disassembly and transport of the system. Further the Rogers system is relatively inflexible in design having a fixed width and run for each subassembly. It is desirable to be able to use individual components in a variety of staging or seating assemblies. These types of staging and seating supports lend themselves to a rental market where flexibility of construction and ease of handling components is at a premium.
It would be beneficial if a system existed that could be set up in a variety of different configurations. It would also be helpful if this system were foldable or collapsible for compact storage in a variety of different ways. Further, it would be beneficial if the seating system could be assembled easily without the need for heavy equipment to handle parts. Therefore, relatively small, lightweight components are desirable. Finally, it would be particularly beneficial if the system could be assembled with a minimal or no required for tools.